The Chronicles of Riddick Old Habits
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Riddick and Kyra know they can't stay with the Necros so they leave. Trouble soon finds them when someone takes out an outrageous bounty on Riddick. Why does he want Riddick dead, and what the hell does he want with Kyra? Sequal to UnderVerse
1. Introduction

The Chronicles of Riddick; Old Habits

Introduction

Crematoria was a mess. The guards who usually run the place were nowhere to be found and it was complete anarchy. Convicts and inmates were running all over the place like it was their own personal playground, carrying guns and killing each other. Whatever happened here was none of his concern however. He was looking for one person in particular and the sooner he found her the sooner he could leave this place. He had heard about her through a friend of his, apparently she was trained by one of the worst killers in the universe and just like him she had followed in his footsteps. Intrigued, he had decided to do a little research on the woman. He wasn't expecting her to look so beautiful. Granted, she was only seventeen, but age was of little consequence to him. All he knew was that he had to have her. He had everything in the world, all the money he could ever want, all of the luxuries, but it all paled in comparison to her beauty. He hadn't been able to sleep, hadn't been able to eat, and he knew none of that would change until he had this woman for his own.

He turned down another tunnel and found a pair of inmates talking. They both jumped when they saw him but thankfully didn't take off running like everyone else had. "Who are you?" one of them asked. It didn't look like either of them had any weapons on them, not that it would make that much of a difference if they did.

"That is none of your concern. I need to know something and you boys are going to tell me." He smirked when they just nodded their heads. They must be young, that or they had been here a while and knew when they couldn't win against an opponent. "There was a girl here, by the name of Kyra I believe…where is she?"

The younger looking of the two inmates bit his lip and looked at his friend before answering. "She was here…but she left."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

The man shook his head and backed up a little. "There was a man, Riddick I think his name was, he took her and a few others…they left."

As the inmate told his story he was only getting more and more infuriated. She was gone? And with Riddick… He needed to find out who or what this Riddick person was. After returning to his ship and getting off of Crematoria he put started his search, looking for anything he could find on Riddick. His computer system came to life. "Riddick." He spoke into the mic. The computer started its search and came back with one match.

"Richard B. Riddick. Known killer of William J. Johns. Escaped inmate from Butcher Bay and Crematoria. Last known location; Helion Prime. It is said that Riddick is now the leader of a race called Necromongers after killing the sixth Lord Marshal."

"Riddick…" he looked up the last known bounty on his head, 1.5 million was a lot to pay for a convict, even one of Riddick's stature. He sighed and started drawing up a new contract for this Riddick. If he made the bounty high enough he had no doubt in his mind that someone would take the job. It was a waiting game now.

Turning on the auto polite and starting up the cryo sleep he leaned back in his chair, shutting the shutters over the windows. Soon, he would have the woman that had plagued his dreams for months now. Soon…he would have everything he had ever wanted.


	2. The End of Necropolis

Chapter 1; The End of Necropolis

Riddick was sitting on his throne as the ruler of Necropolis but he knew this wasn't going to last much longer. He missed his old life; he missed the freedom of it all, as did Kyra. They were both animals and they weren't meant to stay in one place for long. He'd been thinking it over ever since he saved Kyra from the UnderVerse nearly three weeks ago. It was time for them to go. He wouldn't miss any of this, all of the people, all of the work…all of the brightness. He was a creature of darkness, and a killer, an animal, a predator of the night. He didn't fit in this world. Thankfully Kyra felt the same way so getting her to go along with his plan had been easy. He would hand everything over to Vaako, the man wanted to rule so badly he had tried to kill the previous Lord Marshal to do it. Unfortunately for Vaako he wouldn't be able to kill Riddick and he knew that.

He was just waiting for the right time.

Vaako walked up, his wife on his arm like always. The pair bowed before him and Riddick had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the gesture. Usually when people were bowing to him it was because they were begging him to spare their lives. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" he asked looking at them as they straightened.

"And I keep reminding you that until you leave it's going to happen." Vaako smirked and looked at his wife. "Leave us." She rolled her eyes but walked off. Vaako looked back up at Riddick. "When do you plan to go through with this?" he asked.

Riddick sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had abandoned the Necromonger uniform that the Lord Marshal usually wore in favor of black cargo pants and a black tank top as usual. He really didn't look like he belonged as a ruler of anything. "Probably within the next few days. Kyra and I are still planning things out." Vaako nodded and looked around the room at the guards that were posted at every door. Riddick had told them that he didn't need guards, but of course no one actually listened to him. It was ridiculous. "The night before I'll have you drop Kyra and I off on Helium Pride, I've already given the orders to go there."

Vaako nodded. "So you'll leave in the dead of night then?"

Riddick smirked. "It's what I do best." He sensed something behind him and for a moment was cautious, but he caught the subtle sent of perfume on the air and his smirk turned wicked. He waited, patiently and just looked up at Vaako.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking around. He had obviously caught Riddick's shifting mood, but he couldn't find the cause for it.

"Not at all."

"Then what are you smirking about?" he asked looking around.

"You'll see." Riddick's smirk only grew when he felt the presence right up behind his chair. Just then, a knife was placed against his throat. Vaako drew his weapon as did a few of the guards who had been watching but Riddick knew that his life wasn't threatened at all at the moment. He grabbed the arm of his would be killer and pulled her around the front of the chair, used his weight as leverage and threw them both to the floor, her arms pinned above her head. He smirked down at the wild cat beneath him. "Should I go for the sweet spot?" he asked.

She smirked up at him, her wild curls framing her face looking her just as feral as her temper. "Just to the left of the spine, forth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta?" she smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist, she used the fact that he had her arms pinned at her own leverage to swing her body up, tearing her wrists free and pinning him under her. "What a gusher."

Riddick smirked and sat up, running his hands up her sides as he buried his face in her neck. She was wearing one of the dresses Dame Vaako had brought to her last week, but Kyra had made her own modifications to it, made it short enough to move in. More like short enough for Riddick to feel the juncture of her legs pressed against his groin, hot and ready for him. He ran her hands over his head and down his neck as he bit and nipped at the skin of her neck, finding the hem of her dress.

They faintly heart Vaako clear his throat behind them as he turned to leave. Riddick only smirked against her skin and grabbed her ass, hauling her off the floor and heading for their bedroom. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked as he threw her back against one of the walls in the hallway that lead to their room.

"Not at all." Riddick's hands gripped her hips, hiking the hem of her dress up before he ripped it clean up the middle. He was happy to find that Kyra wasn't wearing anything under the cloth. He smirked up at her, his hands slowly parting the material giving way to her creamy skin. "No bra or panties…I must say, you certainly are a naughty girl, aren't you Kyra?"

Kyra smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into the base of his skull, drawing blood from his skin as she raked them down his back. "I learned from the best." Riddick growled and claimed her lips in a hungry, demanding kiss that seared them both from the inside out. Kyra moaned against him as her body arched, her breasts rubbing against his chest through the fabric of his shirt. Fuck. He needed to get her to a bed. Now. He growled, pulling her off the wall and continued walking. Once they reached the door that lead to their room Riddick slammed Kyra up against her. Her head hit the hard wood and she groaned but bit down on his lip, pulling back on it and drawing blood. She was waking up the animal inside and once it was free there was no going back.

Riddick managed to fumble the door open, get Kyra inside and slam her up against it again. She called out his name on a gasp as the air left her lungs. Her hands started clawing at his shirt, her nails ripping it in half and letting the tattered pieces fall to the floor around them. Riddick smirked and pushed her higher up on the door and dipped his head to bury it in her neck. Kyra leaned her head to the side as she felt Riddick bite down on her pulse, demanding that she allow him more access to her neck. She moaned as Riddick's lips trailed down the side of her neck to her collar bone, leaving a trail of stinging biting kisses in his wake. She rubbed her nails over his shoulders and down his back then back up, enticing pleasured moans from him as his hands traveled up and down her sides, brushing his thumbs over the under curve of her breasts.

Kyra arched against him, her body a live wire of pleasure that thrummed through the synapses in her brain with the speed of lightning. She and Riddick hadn't been together many times, but Kyra loved the way that he could make it feel like the first time. She whined when his tongue snaked out from his mouth and traced around her nipple, staying away from the puckered tip. She writhed in his grip and dug her nails in his shoulders. "Riddick, please," she begged.

She felt him grin against her skin, his shining eyes looking up at her as one of his large calloused hands came up to cup her breast, molding it perfectly to his palm. "Please what, Kyra?" he asked, his thumb brushing over her nipple with a feather light touch.

"I need you, stop teasing me," she answered, arching into his touch, desperate for more. The burning between her thighs was driving her crazy and she craved the completion he was denying her. Had her legs not been wrapped around him she would have tried rubbing her thighs together to relieve the pressure that was slowly building. Instead, she settled for wrapping her legs around him tighter and rolling her hips against his, not only gaining the friction she was craving, but she also managed to drive Riddick crazy. He growled and Kyra could feel the hard throbbing length against her through the layer of his pants and the more she rolled her hips against it the harder it grew and the hotter it became.

"Damn it Kyra." He growled, spinning around, dragging her off the wall and carrying her to the bed. He dropped her down on it with a bounce, the springs creaking under her sudden weight. Kyra licked her lips as she watched Riddick reach for the belt around his hips and watched with hungry eyes as he freed it from the mooring. Riddick unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor, allowing his hard cock free from the confines and Kyra had to resist the urge to attack him. He looked at her and gave her a wicked smirk when he saw the way she was staring at him. "See something you like?" he asked. Kyra just nodded her head and licked her lips as Riddick crawled over her, his muscular arms encasing her, trapped her under him. Kyra shivered, suddenly feeling like prey, and Riddick was something that was going to eat her. Of course, Riddick was a very dangerous man; he'd killed a number of people, giving him his reputation. Kyra had killed her own fair share of people, but she was nowhere near Riddick's talent. He could easily kill her if he wanted to. Thankfully she knew he wouldn't. It still didn't quell her fear of him.

Riddick's smirk only grew as he registered the look of slight fear in her eyes. He knew that it probably shouldn't make him so excited, but that look in Kyra's eyes only drove him wild. Kyra knew he wouldn't do anything to him, but it was good that she was scared. She should be. He dipped his head and kissed her hard. Kyra responded beautifully, her hands going to his face, pulling him closer, her legs instantly wrapping around him. Riddick groaned into the kiss when his aching length brushed against her tight, wet heat.

He was losing it, quickly. Kyra was driving him crazy and she knew what she was doing to him. He growled and pulled back, taking hold of his aching length, the contact relieving some of the pressure it was feeling as he guided to Kyra's opening and slowly pushed inside. It was like heaven. Kyra was like liquid silk, hot, tight, drenched, and her sex fluttered around him, urging him to move. Kyra moaned in pleasure as Riddick pulled his hips back slowly, holding her hips with enough force to bruise them. "Fuck Kyra," he groaned, slamming back inside. He lost it, forgetting all inhibitions and cares of cadging the animal inside. "Hold on to something," he warned through gritted teeth, his voice dark and dangerous.

Kyra didn't question him, she knew by now that the animal was loose and it was better to listen to Riddick then oppose him. She reached her hands above her head and gripped the thick iron poles that made up the headboard. As soon as she had her hands wrapped around them tightly, Riddick growled in approval and slammed into her. All rhythm or sense of it was forgotten as the animal took over Riddick's mind and body. His hips slammed roughly against Kyra's, slamming deep into her until he was hitting her cervix, proving that he was in her as deep as he could possibly go. Kyra's moans filled the room, steadily spiraling higher and higher as the pleasure increased, her legs wrapped around him squeezing his hips tightly, driving him on further.

They both knew that she was going to be sore and bruised in the morning, but neither of them cared or could do anything about it at the moment. The animals were out and the coupling taking place in the bedroom was driving them both crazy. Kyra growled and released the headboard as her own animal broke free. She launched up, wrapping her arms around Riddick's neck and rolling them, putting him under him. The pleasure in their bodies was rising faster, to dangerous heights. She placed her hands on Riddick's chest, rolling her hips, taking Riddick with hard quick thrusts. He groaned as his hands gripped her hips, his fingers biting into her hips as she rode him. "Fuck Kyra, just like that," he let his head fall back against the pillows as Kyra's hips slammed down on him with an erratic pace. "Ride me, just like that."

Kyra moaned and threw her head back as his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts, his fingers worrying her nipples between them, pulling on them, only making Kyra wilder. She moaned his name, her sex tightening around him as an orgasm barreled down on her, threatening to take Riddick over the edge with her. Riddick growled and thrust his hips up to meet her, slamming deeper into Kyra's body. She screamed his name, her nails biting into the skin of his chest. He growled a dangerous animalistic sound that warned Kyra that he was dangerously close. She was too.

Riddick's length bumped against something inside of her and Kyra's body tensed, the pleasure finally overloading her system as the orgasm over took her body. A silent scream froze in her chest and her sex rippled around him, pulling Riddick along with her. Riddick's hips thrust up, emptying himself into her, and his nails digging into her hips until they bled with little half moon marks.

Kyra collapsed onto Riddick's sweat covered chest, her own sweaty skin sticking to his as his big arms came around her, holding her close against him. They both lay like that until their breath had calmed again before Kyra lifted her head and looked up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked looking up at her, his hands winding into her hair, running through it.

Kyra nodded and rolled off Riddick until she was lying beside him, one of his big arms still wrapped around her. "I'm perfect," she said softly, her voice raspy from the screaming she'd been doing. She smiled a little and cuddled into him. Never in a million years would Kyra think that she would be lying in bed with Riddick, cuddled into his side, and his arm around her. Never had she even thought that she would be in bed with Riddick period.

"Good," Riddick muttered kissing her forehead. Kyra smiled slowly and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her body quickly. She mumbled something Riddick didn't catch before she was out. He sighed and turned onto his side, wrapping his other arm around her, keeping her inside his arms in a protective embrace. Hell knew he would do anything for her, it also knew that whatever he was planning, whatever they were going to go through in the future was going to test whatever they had going between them. He only hoped that they had what it took to make it through it.


	3. When the Bounty Goes Up

Chapter 2; When the Bounty Goes Up

Kyra woke slowly, her body sore and stiff from the rough lovemaking from the night before. Every time it was the same with Riddick, but she wouldn't give it up for anything. She knew that for quite some time she was going to be sore after sex with Riddick, but she couldn't care less. Without opening her eyes she reached through the sheets, searching for his warm body when she didn't feel it pressed against hers, finding it strange. Riddick usually waited for Kyra before he left bed, they usually took a shower together in the morning, and so finding the bed empty unnerved her slightly. She picked up her head when she couldn't find his warmth anywhere and looked around. The bed was cold; he hadn't been in it for quite some time. He wasn't in the bedroom at all but the room was still dark. There was a blue glowing coming from the living room area.

Kyra stood up slowly and wrapped the sheets around her body, holding it up in the front and slowly walked into the room. She found Riddick sitting in front of the large computer on the side of the room in front of the window. She knew he knew that she was coming, but she still moved with caution, something she had learned to do quickly with Riddick. He was wearing a pair of silk pants, his chest naked and glowing in the light of the computer.

Kyra walked around behind him and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly sliding it up his back and around to his chest, wrapping it around his neck and she leaned against him. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at the screen. Her eyebrows knit together when she saw the bounty hunters website up. All bounty hunters had a log in for this website; it's how they took out contracts and prowled for new bounties. "The bounty hunters website?" she asked. "Why are you looking at that?"

"I keep a watch on my bounty, just to see what it's at," Riddick explained. "I want to know how much trouble we're going to be in for when we get to Helion Prime tonight."

Kyra dropped a kiss to his shoulder, unable to help it as she stared up at the screen. "Well, what's the verdict?" she asked. Riddick pulled up his profile and Kyra's jaw dropped seeing the bounty. "Ten million? What kind of slam pays that much for one convict?"

Riddick shrugged and leaned his head back against her shoulder, wrapping one of his arms around the one she had around his neck. "It's not a slam, it's a private bounty." He said, nodding to the name. "Someone named Xander."

Kyra sighed and brushed her thumb over his neck slowly. "Well…then I guess we better be cautious on Helion Prime," she said softly.

Riddick smirked, Kyra caught it in the reflection before he typed up her name and hit enter. When Kyra's own profile showed up her stomach flip-flopped. "Yours is up too," he said gesturing to her seven million bounty. Kyra had never had a bounty that high. The first time she'd been sent to jail it'd been Butcher Bay, easy to get out of, it was child's play. After that it had gone up to half a mil, but this…this was crazy. "It was taken out the same person, Xander." Kyra didn't know what to say. Riddick slowly pried her arm free from his arm and spun around in the chair looking up at her. He could read the fear on her face. He fought back the urge to growl, damn it, he needed to calm her down. "Do you trust my Kyra?" he asked, reaching out and grasping her hips and pulling her onto his lap.

"Of course I do," she whispered, cuddling into his chest, enjoying the closeness and the warmth his body offered.

"Good," he whispered into her hair. He smoothed it out, letting his fingers tangling in her wild curls as she rested against his chest. Riddick had to admit the feeling of Kyra resting against him, needing him for warmth, protection, and strength, sent a protective hum through him that made the beast within purr with satisfaction. Never in his life had Riddick ever thought that he would ever love anyone, he'd spent his whole life doing whatever it took to stay alive, knowing that he couldn't trust anyone. Yet here he was, trusting Kyra with his life, and so much more. And he did trust her. Kyra was the only one he trusted, the only one he would ever trust in his entire life.

"What are we going to do when we reach Helion Prime?" she asked. "They're going to be in frenzy when they see the Necro's."

Riddick sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "We'll go see Imam's family. They'll let us stay there for a while until we can scrounge up a ship and get the hell out." Kyra nodded against his chest and sighed, pulling the sheet closer to her body. Riddick noticed the gooseflesh covering her skin. "We'll worry about it when we get there, we've been through worse," he assured her. "Take a shower with me?" he asked.

Kyra smiled and nodded, starting to get up off his lap but Riddick stopped her. He steadied an arm under her ass and lifted her off his lap, carrying her to the bathroom. He walked inside and turned the shower on, letting the water heat up as he set Kyra down on the sink counter top. He looked up at her, her hands still clutching the sheets to her chest, covering her body from him. That didn't settle well with Riddick. He reached out, taking her hands in his and eased her to release her grip on the sheets. The black silk fell around her baring her body to his luminescent gaze. He leaned in slowly, taking her lips into a kiss, soft and slow unlike the night before. He carried her over to the shower and let the water consume them, as she consumed everything he was.

"You called for me sir?" Vaako asked standing in front of Riddick two hours later in the throne room. He was dressed in his usual black attire with Kyra on his lap, wearing one of the Necromonger gowns he'd convinced her to put on. It was long; so long it dragged around the floor three feet behind her. The corset styled dress cupped Kyra's full breasts perfectly, holding them almost too perfectly; it stayed tight around her body until it reached her hips where it started to flare out in black silk covered in lace. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun at the back of her head with a few loose curls framing her face. She was the vision of perfection sitting atop his lap. Riddick noticed the way Vaako's eyes lingered on her but he said nothing when he quickly looked back at the man in charge.

"I did, I need to talk to you before we reach Helion Prime in a few hours." Riddick carefully eyed the man. He knew he was getting anxious; he wanted his place as ruler of the Necromongers. "I've come across some information that's…disturbing to say the least."

"What would that be?" Vaako asked crossing his arms as his wife came to stand beside him. Riddick noticed the way her eyes looked at Kyra, glaring, as if she resented the woman on his lap.

"I now have a bounty on my head of ten million, and Kyra's is at seven million. If there are any mercs on Helion it's going to be messy." He smirked a little thinking about how excited he was going to be when he got to open a few arteries. "That's not the problem, Kyra and I can handle mercs, the problem is the last time Necros were on Helion."

Dame Vaako smirked slowly, remembering nearly a month ago when the previous Lord Marshal had destroyed the planet or at least that had been the plan until Riddick had shown up and ruined all of her plans. "What would you like us to do about that?" she asked, crossing her arms. "We can't help if they're going to be scared."

Kyra shot her a look and glared at her. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you," she warned the woman. "You might find yourself without a tongue."

Dame Vaako glared at her. "Is that a threat?" she asked.

Kyra smirked slowly and pulled her arm from behind Riddick's back and there was a knife in her hand and a wicked smirk on her lips. "I'm sorry, what part of that didn't you understand?" she asked, twirling the knife between her fingers, the blade dancing dangerously across her skin.

"Down girl," Riddick smirked, his arm wrapping around her waist protectively. Kyra slowly replaced the knife where she'd found it in the hem of his pants. She sent him a glare at his comment before settling back in his lap. "I just need a ship that's a little more covert than this mammoth thing."

Vaako nodded his head and glared over at his wife. "I'll get it ready," he said before turning and walking away.

Riddick looked up at Kyra who was glaring at the back of Dame Vaako's head. He smirked and slapped the side of her ass. "Easy," he whispered so only she could hear. She sighed and looked at him, her eyes piercing his as if they were looking through him to his soul. He smirked a little and squeezed her hip. "We'll be rid of her in a matter of hours, just deal."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "You know, for being a cold blooded killer you sure are against me killing one woman."

Riddick chuckled and stood, but Kyra didn't follow, she simply sat back down in his chair once he'd vacated it. He looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "Problems?" he asked. Kyra shook her head and crossed her arms, one leg draped over the other over her knee. Riddick walked up closer and put one of his arms behind her, using his own strength to guide Kyra up off the chair and encircled her in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes staring up at him. He knew that she was trying to put on a brave face, but he could still see the fear and the anxiety building in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kyra shook her head. "Nothing, I'll deal with it," she whispered, her voice so quiet Riddick almost didn't hear it.

Riddick growled and quickly grabbed one of her wrists, spinning her around, grabbing the other wrist and pinning them at her back, bending her over and looked deep into her eyes. "Kyra, I thought you trusted me."

She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm nervous…" she admitted. Her eyes started to let her emotions break through to the surface. "You left me once, and then when I finally had you back, I thought I'd lost you, twice." She shook her head and looked away, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. "I can't keep going through that."

Riddick sighed and straightened the both of them, pulling her back onto his lap as he sat back down on the throne. "You knew what you were getting yourself into Kyra…don't tell me you're regretting it."

She looked at him, anger burning her face and her fists clenched as if she were resisting the urge to slap him. "The hell I am." She snapped. "I'm just saying, I'm nervous because I don't want to lose you, or think I'm losing you again."

Riddick sighed and nodded his head, resting his head against her shoulder. Kyra wrapped her arms around his neck, her own head rested against his. Riddick wasn't used to the close contact that they were sharing at the moment, but with Kyra it seemed right. Everything that he wasn't used to, everything that he was against felt right with Kyra. He realized then, at that moment, that Kyra had been the thing in his life he was missing. He'd be damned if he let anything ever happen to them again. He was never letting Kyra out of his sight again.

He looked up at Kyra and gave her a wicked grin. "Remember who you're talking to, Kyra." He said, smirking as he lifted her up. Kyra rested her head against his shoulder as he braced his arms under her knees and her back, carrying her back to the bedroom. They needed to get ready for the journey. They had a lot to do before they reached Helion Prime and they were wasting time.


	4. Escaping Helion Prime Round 2

Chapter 3; Escaping Helion Prime Round 2

Riddick walked onto the ship Vaako had prepared for their departure. Kyra was in the pilot's seat running a check on the main engines and running a diagnostic's test. He wondered when she'd learn to pilot but he felt like right now he didn't need to know right now. He dropped his bag beside hers on a cot that rested in the back of the ship and walked up to sit in the co-pilot's seat. She shot him a look as she started to plot their trip from the main ship down to the planet below them. It wasn't a long trip, but it was still better to have the trip plotted out, just in case. "We're ready to go whenever you give the order," she said tugging on her seatbelt, making sure she was strapped in tightly.

Riddick nodded and strapped himself in. "Let's get out of here." Kyra nodded and started the engines, the ship roared to life and Kyra hit the throttle, sending them flying out of the main ship and headed down to the planet below them. The ship's computer system told them how the systems of the ship were running but nothing reached Kyra's ears. All she could think about was what lay on the surface of the planet. Knowing their luck she knew that they weren't going to be able to stay there for long, if at all. The mercs would be there soon enough looking for their pay day that would rake in a huge amount. They could live for a year off the bounty they would get for bringing in both Kyra and Riddick.

She was still a little unnerved by the fact that some guy named Xander Cage was looking for them. What the hell could one man want with them so badly that he would put out such a large bounty on their heads? She sighed and looked out the window as they broke into the atmosphere of the planet. She worried her fingers against the throttle getting ready to slow down as they neared the surface of the planet. Just when she thought they might be in the clear a ship from the planet showed up beside them. He hacked into their communication system. "Unidentified craft, state your personas." The man's voice rang into the ship.

Kyra shot at a look at Riddick and decided she was going to take a more stealthy approach instead of Riddick's approach the last time he was on the planet and had taken out the pilot. "I have a question for you before I answer that," she replied.

The man on the other end was silent for a moment but then he spoke. "Alright, what is it?"

"I heard someone saved this planet about a month ago," she said slowly thankful that Riddick was keeping his mouth shut and letting her do what she wanted. "Is he still here?" she asked.

The man on the other end laughed. "Riddick?" he asked. "No, but if he was he'd be a free man here. Everyone's been wanting to thank him."

Kyra smirked slowly and glanced over at Riddick. "Alright, well…he's on this ship." The man was quiet for a moment, not sure if she should believe her or not and weighing his options. He finally told them to head down to the planet and no one else should bother them. Once the line was free Kyra looked at Riddick. "How about that?" she asked as she docked the ship in the docking bay. "You go from being a cold blooded, hated killer; to the hero everyone wants to meet."

Riddick rolled his eyes and unhooked himself from the seat and stalked to the back. Kyra knew that Riddick didn't want to be known as a hero, hell he probably didn't even want to be known as a killer anymore, but that was the life he left, and that's what they were both going to have to deal with, for now at least. She sighed, shut the ship down and unstrapped herself, going to the back of the ship and getting her own bag off the floor along with a cloak that Riddick had insisted they wear when they reached the planet. She pulled it on and pulled the hood over her head. She threw her bag over her shoulder as she opened the ship's latch and lowered the gate. Riddick stalked off and Kyra followed, a little miffed that he was so pissed off. She knew that he was pissed off at the fact that he seemed to be something of a hero on the planet but that was something he was just going to have to deal with…and stop taking it out on her.

They started for the center of the city and Kyra kept her head down, the hood of the cloak covering her face. Thankfully Riddick couldn't see her face anymore than anyone on the street could because Kyra was glaring at the floor. Great, now he'd pissed her off too. She sighed a little as she followed Riddick down all of the back allies and secluded streets, trying to avoid as many people as possible. She knew exactly where they were going and she sighed a little. Ziza was going to flip that they were both there. She had to admit that she had missed the little girl. She'd been like the sister Kyra never had. Lajjun on the other hand probably wouldn't be too excited. She had loved Kyra like a second daughter, but she loathes Riddick, weather he had saved her husband or not.

When they reached the house Riddick grasped the doorknob in his hand and started to turn it but Kyra stopped him. "Must you always do things the hard way?" she asked. She pushed Riddick aside and knocked on the door. She heard little feet running towards the door and larger ones following them. The door opened slowly and Lajjun looked out at them. Kyra removed the hood from her head. "Lajjun," she said softly. Ziza appeared from behind her and beamed when she saw Kyra. "Hey Ziza," Kyra said, holding her arms out as the little girl jumped into them.

"Kyra! You're back!" Ziza exclaimed hugging her tightly, her arms around Kyra's neck threatening to choke her. "How did you get out of prison?" she asked. Kyra didn't say anything, just looked over at Riddick who had yet to remove the hood. Taking her silence as a cue he slowly reached up and removed the hood from his head, his goggles in place over his eyes. "Riddick!" Ziza practically yelled.

"Riddick…" Lajjun didn't seem as excited as her daughter did, but nonetheless she led them into the house. "What are you two doing here?" she asked as they sat down on the couch, Ziza still sitting on Kyra's lap.

"We need a place to stay for a couple of days; we'll keep a low profile, I can promise you that much." Kyra assured her.

Although Lajjun was a little reluctant she agreed to let Riddick and Kyra stay with them for a few days as long as it was no more than a week. An hour later Kyra was in the kitchen with Lajjun and Ziza preparing dinner for the four of them as Riddick sat on the second floor on the balcony watching the people below the house, making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. "So, what exactly is going on?" Lajjun asked as she passed over a washed and peeled carrot for Kyra to cut.

Kyra sighed and started cutting up the long orange root on the cutting board in front of her. The grace she held with a knife that she had gathered over the years of killing showed through as the blade danced dangerously close to her skin. "Riddick came to save me from Crematoria, during our escape…the Necromongers attacked and I thought he'd died on the planet, so I left with the Necros." She took another carrot and began cutting it as well. "When he showed up on their ship he started fighting the Lord Marshal I helped because he was about to die, so I ended up dying…then he came to the UnderVerse to save me." She smiled a little and dumped the carrots into the pot of soup that was bubbling away on the stove. "I don't know what I'd do without Riddick."

"He's still a killer," Lajjun muttered, moving over to the stove and stirring in a few other things. Kyra sighed, she knew how Lajjun felt about Riddick, and she knew that they would have to deal with that when they got here but it was the only place for them to go, so they had to make the best of it.

Kyra left the kitchen and slowly made her way upstairs, she knew Riddick was going to be on edge, so it was better not to sneak up on him at the moment. She found him where she'd left him, on the second floor looking out over the balcony, concealed in the shadows so no one would be able to see him. She wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned against him. "Anything out of the ordinary?" she asked. Riddick shook his head but didn't look at her. Kyra sighed and pulled away from him, walking to the door. "I have a feeling that you're not going to want to be seen by anyone…I'll go out and get what we need…we can leave tomorrow." Kyra grabbed her cloak off the wall and the money from the small pouch on her bag and walked out.

The streets were crowded like they would be any other night as Kyra walked up to a weapon's dealer and started looking through the knives. She knew that it would look a little suspicious, a female buying knives, especially on Helion Prime, but she was going to have to ignore that for now. They needed to hurry up and get the supplies they would need so they could get off world. She knew Riddick didn't want to be here. The fact that the streets were crowded, and the fact that she was the only woman looking at the knives wasn't what bothered her. No, what bothered her was the sensation of being watched, like someone was following her. She'd felt the eyes on her ever since she left the house, but she knew it wasn't Riddick. That unnerved her the most. Someone she didn't know was watching her and following her around the market.

Her hand ghosted over a blade at her side as she reached out and picked up a rather large hunting knife off the table. "Does the lady like the knife?" the shop keeper asked, noticing the way Kyra eyed the blade.

"She does," Kyra answered, flipping it over in her hand, letting it roll across her skin before tossing it up in the air and catching it again. "Very much."

The man behind the counter smiled. "A woman skilled with a blade, it has been a while since I've seen this, what may I ask are you hunting?"

She looked up at him and smirked. "Nothing, how much?" she asked. After paying for the knife Kyra left the shop and managed to find the last few things on the list in her head of what they were going to need when they left the planet. All she had to do now was go by the ship docks and make sure that the ship they had taken from the Necros was going to get them where they needed to go. The only problem was that she was still being followed and the last thing she wanted to do was lead a possible merc right to the ship. That would be like committing suicide.

She looked around the large square and decided that the ship could wait. She wasn't about to go there alone, she would wait until morning and if there were any problems that hadn't been there when they landed they would deal with it then. The eyes she could feel on her were starting to make her paranoid. She knew that she needed to get back to the house. The last thing she needed was a fight with a couple of mercs out in the open like this.

Kyra started back for the house, taking the least used alleyways and the most confusing rout to get there trying to lose whoever was following her, but they stuck to her like glue. She growled under her breath and set the bags down against a wall on a deserted street. She wasn't going to take them back to Lajjun and Ziza; if it was just a couple of them she would be able to handle them without Riddick. "Alright, whoever you are get your pussy ass out here, I'm starting to get annoyed." She said, her hands inside the folds of her cloak, palming the blades at her hips.

Four men crept out of the darkness, murderous looks on their faces as they eyed her. "Well, I heard the target was a looker but shit boys." One of them said. He was a tall man with a lanky body; he didn't look like he would be much of a fight when it came down to fists. The gun on his hip looked like it made up for it though. His greasy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his beady little green eyes looked at Kyra like she was something to eat. She suppressed a shiver.

"You remember what the contract said, we can't hurt her." another man said, he was leaning against one of the buildings smoking a cigarette. He looked more muscular than the leader, but not by much. He looked over at Kyra and smirked, blowing smoke out of his nose. "Thought I have to admit I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that."

"Shut up you idiots, she's just the bait, remember?" another one said. He looked a lot like the man who was smoking. They both had dull grey eyes and sandy blonde hair that hung in their eyes like they didn't know what a comb was. Kyra assumed they were brothers.

The last man walked forward and Kyra noticed that while the first man looked like the leader, this guy should have been, and probably was. He was tall, about Riddick's height if she had to guess and he was just about as muscular as Riddick was which meant he was going to be strong. Kyra couldn't see any type of weapon on his person which probably meant that he fought like Riddick too. He didn't say anything as he came to stand behind the leader but between the two brothers. They were mercs for sure, but the three smaller men looked like they were fresh meat. The only one Kyra could see actually having a problem with was the one that looked like Riddick.

"Calm down guys, you know the rules." The leader said. He moved closer to Kyra and aimed his gun on her. "Now sweetheart, just come with us, like a good girl, and we promise nothing will happen to you."

Kyra rolled her eyes. Yeah right, like the was really going to willingly let these mercs take her in. were they brain dead? She palmed her blades on the inside of her cloak and eyes the men closely. The leader and the two brothers would be the easy ones to take down, but if the big one was anything like Riddick she was in serious trouble. She might be able to out run him if she was lucky but that was all a matter of her flexibility while carrying the supplies. Shit…well she wasn't getting anywhere by just standing here. "Let's go girly, I don't have all day," the leader said, obviously getting annoyed with her.

Kyra smirked. "I don't think so." She pulled her blades out of their holders and threw one, hitting the leader dead in the heart with it. In shock the brothers weren't sure what to do as they stared at the dead man, their gats still pointed on her. Kyra released the cloak from around her neck and ran up the side of the wall until she could launch herself off of it and wrap her legs around one of the brothers'' neck. The spiked in the heel of her boots shot out and she dug them deep into his chest while using her other blade to slit his throat. Using her own body as leverage she threw him onto his back. She pulled the bloody spiked out and looked at the last brother who was glaring at her, he gun pointed at her heart. Sparing a glance at the big guy who wasn't doing anything, just watching, Kyra dropped to her knees and sung out one of her legs out catching the brother in the ankle, ripping his Achilles tendon. He fell to the floor with a painful scream and grabbed his ankle, his gat laying forgotten on the ground. Kyra threw her blade into his chest, silencing him and grabbing his gat off the ground as she looked at the last man who was just staring at her with approving eyes.

"Very good," he said finally uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards her. Kyra picked up her cloak and her bag, never taking her eyes off the man. She was ready to run; she knew she wouldn't be able to take this man alone. Hell he would probably even be a workout for Riddick. "Running away? Smart girl." He smirked and leveled his gat on her. "But I wonder can you outrun a bullet?" Kyra didn't wait. She took off, hearing his gunfire not far behind her. Fuck!

Riddick sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He'd been keeping an eye on things ever since they'd arrived, but as far as he could tell there weren't any mercs on Helion. That wasn't what was bothering him though. He knew he'd upset Kyra and letting her leave angry like that hadn't been one of his smarter ideas. He knew he needed to go out and look for her. Riddick glanced at the clock then felt his heart stop dead in his chest. Kyra had left nearly four hours ago. There was no reason she should still be gone. He grabbed his cloak and double checked to make sure that he had his shivs before throwing open the door. Ziza was standing there her fist up, ready to know. He looked down at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Kyra isn't back yet…mommy wants to go out and look for her."

Riddick picked her up and walked down stairs. Lajjun looked up at him as he handed the girl to her. "Stay here and lock the doors." He walked out and waited just outside the door to make sure they listened and locked the door before he walked off to fine Kyra. Damn it. She always managed to find trouble somewhere. He climbed up to the roof of the house and started looking. As far as he could see, there wasn't any trouble. Then he saw it. Three blocks over Kyra was cornered by four mercs. He started over there, but as he watched it looked as though Kyra had things under control. She managed to take out three of the guys easily, but the last guy looked like she was going to have problems with. Thankfully Kyra realized that as well. Kyra grabbed a bag off the ground, most likely the supplies she had gone out for, and turned and started to run. Riddick was nearly there and ready to drop in when the worst thing that could happen, happened. He heard the gunshot, saw Kyra hit the ground and his vision went red as he dropped down into the alley.

The man in front of him looked up and glared at him, leveling his gat on Riddick. He smirked and took out his shiv, ducked under the guy's arm and stabbed the shiv into his chest; he pulled it out and slammed it in again, four more times before slitting his throat. It might be over kill, but no one but _fucking no one_ hurt Kyra. He looked over at the woman who'd stolen his soul and his heart. She was leaning against the wall, nursing a wounded shoulder.

Riddick stalked over and ripped the end of his cloak apart and pressed a piece of it against her shoulder, applying pressure to the wound. "Shit Kyra, what the fuck?" he asked, not really expecting an answer from her as he ripped another longer piece from his cloak and tied it around her shoulder to hold the other piece in place.

"Don't give me that bullshit, they'd been following me for a while, what did you want me to do, lead them back to Lajjun and Ziza?" she growled, grabbing the bag off the ground and getting up.

Riddick was about to respond to her when they heard more footsteps and voices approaching, and they weren't coming to help. "Fuck, we need to get out of here." Kyra didn't argue as they started running. "Is the ship okay to leave?" he asked as they kept to the more secluded streets and make their way to the docks.

"Does it fucking matter right now?" she asked, glaring at him. "She's going to fly weather she's ready or not." Riddick sighed but didn't argue with her. If she knew how to fly then she knew how dangerous it was not to do a run on the main drive before taking off, but she was right, considering the circumstances, they really didn't have a choice right now. When they reached the docking bay they realized things were worse than they realized. There were five new ships docked there and they were crawling with mercs. "Fuck," Kyra mumbled under her breath as they ducked behind a wall. "What the hell are we going to do?" she asked.

Riddick leaned against the wall, flattening himself against it and slowly looked around the corner, gauging the situation. "We make a run for it, keep to the shadows." Kyra nodded her head and followed him as they ducked under ships and weaved their way in and out. Thankfully their gate was still down and Kyra climbed on while Riddick crouched near the opening, watching as Kyra started the ship. They both knew that as soon as the ship's engine started up the mercs would be all over them. And they were right. As soon as Kyra fired up the beast the mercs all looked over and Riddick could have sworn he saw someone there that shouldn't be. Shaking that thought he quickly closed the hatch and dropped himself into the co-pilot's seat and Kyra flew them out of there.

Once they were out of the atmosphere and they were sure no one was following them he unhooked himself and helped Kyra to the back. He grabbed the med kit as she pulled her shirt off. The bullet had only grazed her, thankfully so Riddick didn't have to pull anything out of her. "It's not as bad as it looks," he told her.

"Or feels," she added, biting her lip as he tied bandages around it. She sighed and leaned her head back, staring out the windows. "Where the fuck are we going to go now, Riddick?" she asked.

He sighed and looked up at her, pulling his goggles off his head and resting them on the seat beside her. "Have I ever let you down before?" he asked. Kyra smiled a little and shook her head. "We'll figure something out." She nodded and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. Riddick pulled her off the seat and onto her lap. He knew that something was coming for them and until they got out of it they were going to be on the run for a while, hopefully whatever they had between them was going to last that long. The only thing Riddick was certain of was that he was scared shitless. He didn't know what he was going to do if he lost Kyra again.


	5. The Return of Toombs

Chapter 4; The Return of Toombs

Toombs logged into the ship's communication systems and logged into Xander's channel. "You there Xander?" he asked into the microphone. He waited for what seemed like forever.

"Yes, I'm here, what do you want now…do you have them?" he asked.

Toombs rolled his eyes. "No, they gave me the slip on Helion, but I'm tracking their ion trail from their ship. It shouldn't be hard to find them." He glared and stared out the window. He was going after Riddick and that bitch of his from Crematoria. They'd left him in that cell to be eaten alive by the hellhounds, but thankfully Toombs had a knack for escape. He'd managed to contact an old friend and bartered his way off the planet. Now, he was out for revenge. When he'd realized that Riddick had a bounty on his head ranking ten million he couldn't resist the chance. He did however contact the contractor this time because he wanted to know what he was getting himself into. For some reason this Xander guy wanted Kyra, for what he didn't care.

"Find her Toombs and bring her to me, unharmed. Do you understand?" Xander asked, breaking Toombs out of his thoughts.

He sighed and checked to make sure his ship was right on course. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it, okay?"

"As long as you bring her to me unharmed you'll get the seven million…as far as Riddick is concerned, I don't care if you bring him in alive or dead, and you'll get the bounty on him regardless."

Toombs paused for a moment and stared at the communication systems. Well…that was interesting. Most people wanted their bounty alive, not dead; that was why he had so many problems with Riddick. The man had a knack for escaping. "Will do." He closed the connection between them and smirked as he stared at the ion trail he was following. Well now, wasn't this a nice development.

Toombs knew that he wasn't going to be able to do this himself; he was going to need help. He knew a five man crew could handle Riddick, they'd managed to catch him before, but Toombs wasn't going to take any risks this time. He called in the big guns. By the time he was done recruiting he had fifty men and women all agreeing to meet him. What they didn't know was that there was no way in hell Toombs was sharing the bounty with them. While they were busy entertaining Riddick he would make his get away with the girl and be long gone before anyone knew what was going on; especially Riddick. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry this one is so short. I've had it lying around for a while, I wasn't going to upload it until chapter 5 was done, but then I realized how long it's been since I've update. Sorry about that too, I've been super busy lately and it looks like it might be that way for a while. Though it's after 4 in the morning right now and I have to be up in 4 hours...you never know, if I can't sleep maybe I'll get chapter 5 finished. Anyways, I hope this will tide you over until I can get the next chapter finished.<br>I also wanted to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts, it really means a lot guys, you have no idea. I hope I won't disappoint you!**


	6. Only One Way to Get Out

Chapter 5; Only One Way to Get Out

Kyra sighed as she came into consciousness. Riddick was still asleep, one arm rested under her head as a makeshift pillow, the other was wrapped tightly around her waist, the shiv pointed away from her skin but firm in his grasp. At first she thought he was crazy actually sleeping with a blade in his hand, she at least kept hers under a pillow. It took some time to get used to it, but by now it was just common place to see it first thing when she woke up in the morning. She had to admit, it was Riddick's way of showing that he cared about her. It reminded her of a story she had read one time, about how a man loved his woman so much that he would sleep with a knife just to make sure that he could always protect her. While Kyra knew that Riddick did it for himself as well as her, it was still sweet…in a weird psycho-someone-is-out-to-kill-me sort of way. She rolled slightly and nestled her body closer to Riddick's doing everything she could to go back to sleep.

They were held up on one of the Helion planets, she was exactly sure which one. She'd taken the ship as far as it would go before they had to make an emergency landing. Now they were biding their time here, taking out the odd contract here and there to get as much income as they could before they could get off this rock. They knew they weren't safe anywhere near Helion Prime and the sooner they got out of there the better it would be. Riddick had asked why they didn't just take one of the ships at the docking bay and Kyra had quickly pointed out that any one of those ships would easily be tracked and none of them were starjumpers. The ships there would only get them so far. They needed to just sit tight and hope that luck was on their side. As soon as they could get a decent ship they would be off this rock and somewhere safe in a matter of days.

The only problem was that they had been here for nearly three months now and both she and Riddick were starting to get jumpy and anxious. Neither one of them liked to be in one place for too long and as far as they were concerned, they had over stayed their welcome here. They had almost enough to get the cheapest ship Kyra had been able to find, they would only need to take maybe two more contracts that paid well, four if they couldn't find any big ones.

Riddick's arm crept closer, pulling her body tighter against his as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath. "Morning," he mumbled against her skin, one of his hands absentmindedly playing with her hair. Kyra couldn't help a small smile. Riddick could be sweet and affectionate when he wanted to be, which wasn't often, but she loved it just as much as she loved the hard ass version of him. Both sides of the coin made up who Riddick was and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Morning," she answered, rolling so she was facing him now. Riddick looked down at her, a dangerous smirk on his face as she felt the cool edge of the shiv travel up the bare skin of her back and around the curve of her hip until he placed it on the table behind him. "We need to get up," she said, despite how much she'd rather stay in bed.

Riddick sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes, wiping away the last bits of sleep. "I know," he answered as he leaned up on one of his arms and flicked a glance at the clock. Kyra hadn't bothered checking the time. Riddick had rigged the apartment they were staying in so it was always dark, even when the sun was at its brightest. Kyra didn't complain, she didn't mind the dark as long as he was there with her…like it had been all those year ago. She couldn't see very far in front of her, but she managed when she needed to. There were lights they could turn on, but she rather liked the dark, especially when Riddick decided to surprise her like he had last night while she'd been in the shower.

The darkness also helped her forget how much she hated where they were living. It was a rat hole in one of the cheapest sectors of the city where only the homeless, the poor, and the evil lived. She supposed they fit into one of those categories, but still, they could have at least found something a little nicer. She supposed it was for the better though, no one would blow their cover here. Still, the thread bear carpet, the dirty mattress, the leaky ceiling, and the stains that covered nearly everything and anything was something she could do without.

Kyra sighed and slowly climbed out of the bed, Riddick's arm falling from around her waist to drop on the bed as she walked to the bathroom. She'd been up long enough that her eyes were accustomed to the utter darkness, but just as she turned on the water she heard Riddick get up and start moving around the room, lighting the candles that were placed nearly everywhere. She felt him behind her before she saw him. His arms wrapped around her, caging her in and pulling her against his hard chest. She felt the muscles beneath the skin coil and relax as he breathed slowly. His nose brushed against her neck, softly trailing up, inhaling her scent, one of his thumbs brushing back and forth over her hip.

"Do we have time?" he whispered against her skin. Kyra sighed and leaned back against him. As much as she wanted to say yes, as much as she wanted to let him have his way with her in the shower, up against the wall, hell even on the disgusting floor, she knew they really shouldn't right now. They had too much to do today. If they both managed to take out a big enough contracts they could be off this rock by tomorrow morning, granted that they were able to find a ship that was ready to leave that soon. The sooner they left the sooner they would be safe, and then there would be all the time in the world to let Riddick satisfy the animal inside. Right now, they didn't have the time or the luxury. They had work to do, and they both knew it.

"Not this morning," she answered, slipping from his arms and climbing into the shower. Riddick sighed but didn't press the matter as he pulled on his pants and sat down, a LP in his hand. He started looking for work, checking to see if there was anything that would get them the hell off this rock. He knew that the sooner they left, the sooner Kyra would calm down a little. Ever since they left Helion Prime she'd been paranoid, more than he usually was which was starting to worry him a little. It wasn't good for her, or their relationship. He started browsing through the jobs that were listed, looking for one or two high paying jobs that could be done today but he wasn't finding anything. He looked up at Kyra when she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. "There aren't many jobs out there today," he said, tossing the LP to the bed and pulling on his shirt. "We might not be able to find anything, but let's go walk."

Kyra nodded and grabbed her cloak from the peg by the door, tossing Riddick his. After they both made sure that they were fully armed and ready for anything Riddick walked out of the apartment, Kyra right behind him. Riddick felt like something was going to happen, that they shouldn't have even left the apartment. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew. "Do you feel that?" Kyra asked, moving closer to him, pulling her cloak closer around her.

"You mean that feeling like you're being watched?" he asked, his eyes looking around slowly.

"Yeah…something's coming."

Riddick nodded, palming one of the shivs on his side. They were about to be in trouble, they could feel it. "Well…look at who it is." Riddick's whole body froze and he could hear Kyra gasp beside them. They both recognized that voice but it wasn't possible. There was no way in hell that it could be possible. "Been a long time, Riddick." They both slowly turned around and looked at the man standing behind them along with ten men.

Riddick removed the hood on his cloak and looked at the man. "Toombs."

Toombs smirked and leveled one of his blasters on Riddick, the other on Kyra. "I bet you thought I was dead." He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm alive and kicking." He smirked and stared at Riddick. "Now, I'm going to take you in, and get that bounty on your head."

"Come on Toombs, how many times are we going to go through this?" Riddick asked. "You know that's not a good idea, remember what happened last time?"

Toombs' smirk grew. "There's the beauty in it my bald over steroid friend, they don't need you alive." That was news to Riddick. He spared a glance at Kyra. They were going to have to make a run for it. They needed to get to their ship and get the hell off this rock before things got any worse. "Get them boys."

Toombs men smirked and started to advance on Kyra and Riddick. Ten men meant that Riddick and Kyra had five a piece. That was nothing; they could easily handle five men. The only problem was going to be Toombs. Riddick noticed something as five men advanced towards Kyra, another five staying back keeping their blasters trained on Riddick. While the Xander might not care if Riddick came in alive or not, it seemed like he wanted Kyra alive. Why Riddick didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Kyra watched five men close in on her. She moved slowly away from Riddick so he could take care of his own men. She didn't need to be near him right now. She needed space so she could work. While Riddick used brute force most of the time to kill his enemies, Kyra was more athletic and acrobatic when it came to killing. She treated it like an art. Kyra backed up until her back hit the wall and smirked, they thought they had her cornered but they were sadly mistaken. She glanced above her head and reached up grabbing the ledge of a window and used it as leverage to throw herself up in the air. She kicked one of the mercs in the jaw sending him flying back into the wall across from them. Kyra wrapped her legs around another one's neck and used her body to throw him to the ground, snapping his neck between her thighs. That was two down, only three more to go.

Kyra pulled a knife from her back and looked at the three mercs. They were all smirking, maybe they thought they'd be able to get her when the other three couldn't. Yeah because that was really going to happen. She lunged at one of them and drove her knife deep into his neck, twisting the blade around. She was about to turn and attack another one when someone grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. The other merc elbowed her in the gut and she lost her bearings as the air was forced from her lungs. She dropped to the ground but was quickly hauled up by the one holding her hair. He laughed and stared to drag her off. Kyra would deal with him later; she concentrated on the merc in front of her. She pulled another knife and threw it, hitting him dead in the eye. He dropped to the ground with a scream. Kyra grabbed the wrist that was holding her hair and dug her nails in deep, then twisted out of his hold. Using the hold she had on his wrist she flipped him over and twisted, pulling his arm out of the socket. Kyra twisted her boot and spikes came out the front and the back, she kicked him a few good times and looked over at Riddick. He was just finishing up with his last one. That meant that only Toombs was left.

Kyra looked at Toombs, he was just standing there with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. What was he playing at? Shouldn't he be trying to take them in? She looked up at Riddick as he came to stand beside her. "What now Toombs? You don't have any men left."

"Is that so?" Toombs sighed and cocked his head to the side. "Seems that way…oh well." He smirked and laughed as Riddick took Kyra's hand and led her back to the docking ships. Kyra looked up at Riddick. Maybe he knew something she didn't know. She followed him to the docks, but when the rounded the corner her heart stopped in her chest.

Riddick swore and looked around. There was absolutely no way they were going to be able to get out of this. No way. Toombs had gotten smarter in the time they'd last seen them. The ten men hadn't been all that Toombs hired. There were at least another forty waiting for them at their ship. Riddick looked at Kyra. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Kyra nodded.

"What are you going to do now?" Toombs asked, coming up behind them. "There's nowhere to run now."

Riddick growled. He was going to find a way out of this…even if he was only able to save Kyra. They would get out of this. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone and Happy New Year! I just wanted to give a few shoutout and answer a few questions that have been popping up in some of the reviews. I figured you guys would appreciate this more at the end, I know I don't like seeing these things at the beginning.<strong>

**First off I would like to thank xxxVampy-chanxxx and jnut13 for adding this story to their allerts.**

**Thank you to LolabunnyZ for adding this story and the Chronicles of Riddick: Underverse to your alerts.**

**And a BIG thank you to BMSCullen for adding both of my Riddick stories to their alerts, for adding myself to your author alerts, and for adding both myself and this story to your favorites! It really means a lot.**

**LolabunnyZ "_Everything went to hell in a handbasket with a pretty little fuck you bow tied on top"-Where the hell do you get awesome phrases like__ that?_ **_I've been saying that for about three years now, everyone says the world or wahtever is going to hell in a hand basket, but in some cases, its worse than that. I created this little adaptation when I was tlking to my therapist. I loved ti so much I tend to use it in my writing as well as every day life. (Review from UnderVerse).  
><em>**LolabunnyZ: **_Yes I do agree that Kyra would kick the ever living ship out of Dame Vaako, I may possibly write a little one shot where that just happens to occur...we'll see._

**BMSCullen:** _Yes! I have heard that they're making a third Riddick and I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED! On top of that there is supposed to be a third Triple X movie coming out called "The Return of Xander Cage" I'm seriously looking forward to that as well. (I'm a diehard Vin fan). Not to mention the new Batman...I know hard to believe that I'm a girl somtimes..._

**Once again, thank you guys so much for all of the love you're showing me. I know this chapter isn't quiet as long as the last one, but I split it up for a reason. Keep reading and reviewing, you guys have no idea how much it makes me smile to read these reviews! I love writing them and to know that you guys are loving them so much is what keeps me going! Keep reviewing for me guys! It really helps me finish these, you have no idea!**


	7. What's My Favorite Game?

Chapter 6; What is My Favorite Game?

Kyra looked up at Riddick; her stomach was in a knot. They'd taken cover behind a cargo bin while they planned out a strategy for getting out of this one alive. Toombs had gotten smarter since they'd left him on Crematoria. He'd managed to psyche them out too. They thought they were in the clear when they'd managed to kill the first ten mercs. Now they were up against forty of the fuckers and Kyra didn't think they were going to be able to make it out of this one. Her hands were shaking as she palmed a gat in her hands. Kyra had never been in a situation like this before. Sure Crematoria had been bad, but they hadn't been alone then, they had help then. Now it was just Riddick and Kyra and she didn't think that they were going to make it this time. They were going to end up back in a slam.

She swallowed down the bile that was rising in her throat and tried to calm her nerves. If she went in thinking they were screwed then they really would be. She needed to have a clear level head but the odds were against them. Fucking story of their life. they odds were always against them and somehow they managed to make it through. But this…Kyra didn't think they were going to be able to this time.

She knew Riddick could read it on her face too. He knew how scared she was and that hurt more than anything really. She didn't like the looks he gave her. She hated herself for being an open book, but there wasn't much she could do about it right now. She had to get a grip on herself. Riddick needed her to be strong right now otherwise she'd just end up being deadweight and that's not what he needed right now.

Sweat pooled on her brow, dripping down the sides of her face and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Kyra shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath before she looked up at Riddick. "Ready?" she asked.

Riddick shook his head and casually glanced behind him, looking around the side of the cargo bin. "Just wait," he said. Kyra stared at him in shock. It was like he thought they had all the time in the world. She hated how he could be so casual about things, especially in situations like this. How the fuck did he do it?

"What do you mean wait?" Kyra hissed. "This isn't like Crematoria; there aren't a bunch of guards hiding away in a hanger to draw their attention elsewhere." She seriously wanted to know what went through his head sometimes.

Riddick sighed and pulled his goggles off his head and looked at her. His pale lavender eyes pierced right through her and this time Kyra couldn't hold his gaze. She looked down at the gat in her lap and tightened her grip on it. Damn it all to hell this was not the time to be feeling sorry for herself just because she wasn't like Riddick. She didn't need to be like Riddick. She was capable of handling herself the way she was. So why did it matter so much and why the hell was she thinking about this shit right now?

Kyra took a deep breath and looked at him. They weren't going to get anywhere from sitting behind a cargo bin waiting to be shot by snipers. She gave Riddick a deadly smirk. "What's my favorite game?" she asked, making up her mind. She could have the fight with herself later; there was more than just her life on the line right now.

Riddick smirked and pulled twin shivs from behind his back. "Who's the better killer?"

Kyra flipped the safety off on her gat and gave him a wink. "Let's play." She stood up and walked to the other side of the cargo bin. She looked back and gave Riddick a nod. In natural unison they walked out from behind the bin, one of them on each side and let hell rain down on them.

Her heart was slamming against her chest and her blood was rushing in her ears, it was all she heard. Kyra couldn't even hear the sound of her own gat as she aimed to kill and shot one of the mercs in the chest. He screamed and dropped to the ground. More of them just kept coming, but Kyra did her best to keep her cool and take it one at a time. Eventually she knew that she was going to have abandon the gat but the more she could take out when they weren't right up on her the better it would be for her in the end.

She wanted to look over and check on Riddick. But she knew better. There was no way she would be able to look away even for a split second. If she took her focus off the mercs in front of her, drawing closer with each moment, she would lose her footing and then she'd become dead weight and it would be up to Riddick. She was not going to be that girl from all those years ago. She would not become Jack again. She refused. She'd buried Jack deep and no matter how much the little girl wanted out, Kyra kept her locked up tight. There was no room in the world for a girl like Jack.

Kyra took out another merc between the eyes; bring her count up to ten. That meant she only had ten left, but as she aimed to take out another one and pulled the trigger her gat only clicked. Damn it she was out of ammo. Now she would have to rely on hand to hand combat. Her anxiety started to build but it wasn't as bad as when she'd been hiding behind the cargo bin. There were only ten of them left, she could handle that. Really…

Riddick grunted as he slammed one of his shivs into a merc's chest and watched the life leave the man's eyes. These mercs were nothing. There might be a lot of them, and that alone was the only threat. None of them could shoot worth a damn and when Riddick was right up in their shit they looked like they wanted to turn around and run with their tails between their legs.

Blood covered his shivs by now but he wasn't done yet. He'd only gone through about half of his twenty and he was trying to take them out while keeping an eye on Toombs. Not to mention that his head was all about Kyra right now. She'd looked like Jack…not Kyra and that alone scared him. It sounded like she was doing a decent job however.

Riddick wanted to know what Toombs was playing at though. Riddick looked him dead in the eye as he drove his shiv into the skull of a merc until the hilt in the top of their head. Riddick heard the metallic snap of the blade and pulled the handle back leaving the blade buried in the guy's head. Toombs was just standing there watching them fight, like he wanted nothing to do with it. That couldn't be right though, Riddick was sure of it. Toombs was here to collect a payday…so what was his angle.

Unfortunately Riddick didn't have time to think about it right now. They were just going to have to see where this little game went when the mercs were dead and it was just Toombs left. He took out another merc after hitting the sweet spot and looked around. There were only about five left. He finally spared a split second glance over at Kyra. She'd run out of ammo and left her gat lying somewhere as she attacked the mercs with her knives. She was down to three mercs. Good, they were almost in the clear.

Riddick felt a stab in his side and grunted; grabbing the hand that held the blade buried into his hip and snapped the bones. The man screamed and tried to break free of Riddick's grip. Riddick twisted around and grabbed the merc by the throat and used it as leverage not only to snap his neck but to pull his arm out of its socket. Riddick let the merc drop and pulled the knife out of his side and threw it into the skull of a merc who was running at him. Riddick didn't know how deep the blade had gone, but judging from the amount of blood that was gushing from the wound it probably wasn't something he could ignore for very long.

He looked at the last three and picked up a gat one of the mercs had been using. Making quick work of them he took them all out in the blink of an eye. He looked over and watched Kyra drop her last merc. Applause drew both of their attention over to Toombs. Riddick glared and raised the gat, aiming for the man's head. "What now Toombs, it's just you."

Toombs grinned and leaned back against the wall. "Take your best shot; you're still a dead man."

Riddick didn't like playing games, and right now that's what Toombs was doing, and it was pissing him off. He started to pull the trigger but a sharp pain shot through his side and Riddick hit his knees. "Riddick!" Kyra ran over, keeping one eye on Toombs as she knelt beside him. Her hand went to his side and came away covered in blood. "Fuck!"

Kyra took the gat from Riddick and aimed it at Toombs…but he was gone. Kyra looked all around but didn't see any sign of the parasitic merc. She threw the strap on the gat around her shoulder and pushed the gun behind her as she wrapped one of her arms around Riddick's and helped him stand. "Come on, I can't do this alone Riddick," she said, baring most of his weight. Her blood was racing through her veins and it roared in her ears as her heart jumped into her throat, beating quickly, pumping adrenalin through her. Kyra's whole body felt hot and sweat started to come again, covering her whole body. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do now. She wasn't going to be able to fly out of here without Riddick, she needed a co-pilot to get one of the ships off the ground, they were too big for her to manage alone.

She helped Riddick over to one of the ships and set him down on the gate. "Stay with me Riddick," she whispered, her lips brushing his head as she rushed inside and started digging around in every fucking nook and cranny for a med kit. She needed to get that wound closed up before he lost anymore blood. Hopefully on a ship this bit there would be some transfusions lying around and she could pump a little more blood into him. Hopefully it would be the same blood type.

Once Kyra had secured the med kit she rushed back to Riddick and ripped his shirt away from his hip and looked in horror at the wound. It was deep, but she was ninety percent certain that it hadn't hit any vital spots. Hopefully she was right. With shaking hands she opened the med kit and grabbed out some antiseptic. She fumbled around with the lid until it popped off and rolled away. Kyra closed her eyes and took one quick deep breath. She needed to get a hold of herself if she was going to help Riddick. "This is going to hurt," she said, not even sure if he could even hear her anymore as she poured the liquid onto the wound. Riddick growled and arched his back in pain, his hands searching for something to grab onto.

"I'm sorry," Kyra muttered, going through the med kit again and pulling out a blood reader. She grabbed a sample from the blood that was already out of his body and let the reader go to work as she fished out a needle and thread. The sooner she got the wound closed the better it would be. It looked like most of the bleeding had stopped, but there was so much there was no way for her to know for sure. Kyra tried to keep her hands steady but they wouldn't listen to her. The stitches were sloppy, but they would hold for now. She glanced at the blood reader when it beeped telling her Riddick's blood type. Now all she had to do was hope that type was somewhere on the ship.

Kyra put bandaged over the wound and taped them down before running back into the ship to look for the blood she would need to put inside Riddick. She was starting to get anxious again, her hands shaking more than ever as she looked through all of the compartments. "Damn it!" she slammed her fist against the wall and leaned her head against it. "Come on Kyra…you're not going to help him like this…calm down."

"You're not going to help him at all," Toombs said from behind her. Kyra didn't have time to react before she felt a sharp pain in her neck and her whole world went black.

Toombs through Kyra's limp body over his shoulder and walked off the ship. He stopped and looked down at Riddick. The man was barely alive, and even if he did survive he'd be long gone before he woke up. By the time figured out where Kyra was Toombs would be gone with his money and living it up somewhere with a lot of alcohol and even more women. He left Riddick there, to live or die he didn't care. He carried the girl back to his ship and threw her down on to one of the seats and strapped her in as the hatch closed. Before he even thought about taking off though he tied her arms in front of her, tied her feet together, took her boots off, and checked her _thoroughly _for any other weapons. He had to admit, he was a little jealous of Riddick, not many girls were this sexy, or well endowed.

Toombs climbed into the pilot's chair and started up the engines. He smirked to himself as he took off. This was too easy. He didn't even have to get his hands dirty this time. This was his best plan yet. He logged into the communication system and gave Xander a ring.

"You better have good news Toombs," the man growled from the other end.

"Oh do I," Toombs smirked. "Riddick is dead, and I have the girl, I'm coming for my seventeen million."

"Good, the sooner you get here and get your money the sooner I can be rid of you…she isn't harmed is she?" he asked.

Toombs rolled his eyes. "Not a scratch," he answered. Honestly what did it matter if she was hurt or not? She was just a convict.

"Good. Get here soon Toombs."

Toombs ended the communication and put the ship on autopilot as he leaned back and relaxed. It wasn't far to Xander, thankfully. Toombs hated going into cryo sleep. It always made him horny and it was going to be a while before he was anywhere near a woman he could have without someone chopping his dick off. He looked back at the woman and smirked. Riddick was going to be pissed when and if he woke up…but he was Xander's problem now.

Xander stared out the window as the sun began to set. In only a short few hours he would have Kyra all to himself. The fact that Riddick was dead made things perfect. That meant that he wouldn't have anyone coming to look for her. Standing he walked out of the drawing room and into the foyer. "Ginger!" he called.

One of his maids appeared before him and bowed her head. "Yes sir?"

"Have the preparations been made for Kyra?" he asked.

"Yes sir, a full wardrobe, the dress has been made for the ball, and the room is ready for her."

"Good, that will be all." The girl bowed again before walking out. Xander chuckled to himself. Everything was going according to plan and in a week's time Kyra would be his…forever.


	8. What it Takes to Live

Chapter 7; What it Takes to Live

Kyra glared at Toombs as they landed in a private docking bay. She had no idea where she was, or what happened to Riddick. She was scared that he really had died this time. The wound on his side had been deep, there was no telling if he actually survived or not. She had no way to communicate with him now. Toombs shut off the ship and turned in his chair to look at her. Smirking he stood and walked over slowly. "This is where we say goodbye princess." Kyra glared and looked away, a man like Toombs wasn't even worth her time. He unstrapped her, keeping her hands and feet tied as he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her out. Kyra looked around the best she could, but her hair was all over, providing little visibility.

"You're late Toombs," someone said as they walked into a building.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm here aren't I?" Toombs shifted Kyra and his hand on her ass did not go unnoticed. If the bastard hadn't taken her boots away she'd be kicking his ass right now. Toombs had taken all of her weapons, even the ones she had hiding in places even Riddick wouldn't think to look. The thought of Toombs touching her sent a shiver down her spine and she had to bite back the bile that rose in her throat. "Xander, good to see you," Toombs smirked as he came to a stop. He lifted Kyra and dumped her very unceremoniously on her ass. She landed with a thud and growled up at him; using her feet she swung out and tripped him. His face collided with the stone floor and Kyra heard the satisfying sound of his nose breaking. "Son of a bitch!"

A man laughed and Kyra looked up, taking in her captor. Well fuck…wasn't he a handsome merc? He was tall, probably about Riddick's height, and muscular. He had dark chocolate eyes that roamed over her body, causing Kyra to shiver. Stubble grew on his face, giving him a more rugged appearance but his smooth black hair, slicked back into a ponytail had Kyra thinking that this guy was anything but rugged. "Welcome Kyra," he said kneeling down and helping her stand.

"Go to hell," she spat, jerking away from him, nearly falling on her ass again. It was taking everything she had not to fall over with her ankles tied together.

He chuckled and reached out, caressing her face. "So beautiful, but too strong willed…we'll fix that." He smirked and looked past her at one of the other men standing in the room. "Take her to her room; I'll be there once I pay the merc." Someone lifted Kyra off the ground again and carried her away.

She tried to memorize the paths they took down all the different halls but this place was like a maze, there was no way she was going to be able to make a run for it and magically find an exit. Once they actually stopped however, she was dropped yet again, but this time onto a luxurious bed. Kyra sat up and looked around as the man who'd brought her here chained one of her ankles to the bed and cut the ropes binding her.

Instantly cold dread spread through Kyra's whole being at the sound of the metal clinking, the gears twisting as she was locked in. Memories from when she'd been enslaved came rushing back, threatening to break her down. It took every ounce of her being to calm the shaking that had started and force the memories back, deep, deep away into her subconscious where they couldn't bother her. Kyra felt sick. This wasn't happening, she wouldn't let it. Even if she had to cut her own foot off to get away, she would not go through this again.

The man left, leaving Kyra alone to wander around the room. She was surprised to see that the chain actually let her move freely around the room. She could reach the door and probably a few feet down the hallway, into a bathroom that connected to the room she was in, and out onto a balcony. This was different. This wasn't like when she'd been enslaved. Then she'd been completely tied down, unable to do more than scream, sometimes even that wasn't possible. Upon further investigation Kyra realized that her original assumptions of being thrown back into slavery were wrong. A slave wouldn't have what she had.

She started looking through the bathroom first. It was huge, bigger than the apartment she and Riddick had been living in by about twice as much. The floor was black marble with gold, actual real gold speckled through it. The counters were the same black marble, but the sink had an intricate gold plated faucet. The handles looked like tree branches. The bathtub was huge; it would have fit her and Riddick, and maybe even another couple comfortably. There was a walk-in shower that was twice the size of any she'd seen before. Kyra found expensive shampoos, bath oils, skin lotions, and perfumes on the counter and in the shower, and some of the softest towels she'd ever touched in her life.

The bedroom was even better. The carpet felt amazing under her bare feet. It was extremely plush, the dark black of it making her skin look nearly snow white against it. The bed was huge, taking up half of a wall by itself. There were red and black silk sheets covering it along with a mountain of pillows. Black wooden dressers stood against either side of the balcony windows and when Kyra opened them she found some of the most beautiful clothes she'd ever seen. The closet was the same, only it held dresses for all sorts of occasions. She had a feeling there was more to this man then just wanting to get a convict out of society.

The only things that were out of place in this room were Kyra and her dirty clothes, and the chain connecting her to the bed. It might be luxurious, but it was still a prison. That thought was foremost in Kyra's head. She was still a prisoner here, and she had to find a way to get out.

The door opened and Xander walked inside. "Do you like it?" he asked, closing the door behind him and locking it. Kyra shuddered when the lock slid home.

She glared and stepped back as he drew closer. "It's a cage," she spat, her back hitting the wall.

"But a beautiful one, and in time, I will allow you to move freely, without the chain, but for now it is necessary to make sure that you don't run away from me." He boxed her in against the wall, a hand on either side of her head as he looked down at her, smirking. "You'll have to prove that you can behave yourself before that happens however."

"And if I don't behave?" she asked. Did this idiot really think that she was going to go along with his little game? He had to be completely stupid.

"Kyra, I am a collector, I have everything in the world that I could ever want, but, I'm not above losing one of my possessions." He tilted his head as if contemplating something. "It would be a shame to lose something as beautiful and one of a kind as you are, but if that is what must happen, I will take so much joy out of slitting your gorgeous throat while you sleep."

Kyra glared at him and looked away. She knew that wasn't a threat but a promise. She knew Xander's type. They had all the money in the world, they bought whatever they felt like, and they were spoiled, short tempered, and violent. Kyra swallowed her pride right then and there. If Riddick was still alive he'd find her. If he wasn't she'd find a way to get out of here on her own. Right now it was just a waiting game and she was going to have to do whatever it took to stay alive. Even if that meant doing whatever this guy asked of her. She'd pretended to be a queen, she could pull this off.

She hoped.

Riddick growled as he continued to search through the database. He had to find any and all information that he could on Xander. When he'd woken up to find Kyra missing he'd known right away that Toombs had taken her to collect the bounty. God only knew what Kyra was going through right now and the thing about God was that he liked to play jokes on Riddick. This was one bad fucking joke and the more Riddick was sitting around on his ass looking through some fucking computer the more his temper rose. He was going to murder someone soon, he could feel it. Anyone would do at this point; he just needed something to take the edge off.

Riddick clicked on another profile and finally, fucking _finally_ something came up that would actually help him find Kyra. He set his coordinates for the planet Xander was living on and hoped he got there in time to save Kyra before something horrible happened to her.

He was on fire. All he could see was red. His bloodlust was through the roof. He was going to kill Toombs and this Xander who had taken Kyra from him. Those idiots didn't know who they were fucking with. He was Richard B. Riddick and he was the alpha male. The Furyan in him roared to life, the beast breaking free of its cage and taking over his mind and body. His territory had been compromised and some little boy thought he could take his woman away from him. Anyone who thought they could take Kyra away from him was signing their own death certificate. Riddick was going to enjoy killing Xander and later he was going to make Toombs pay for everything.

For their sakes, Kyra better be unharmed.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a few shout outs!<strong>  
><strong>First I'd like to thank Mezza999 and LolabunnyZ for the reviews! Thanks guys, the reviews are what keep me going!<strong>  
><strong>Second I'd like to thank Compared to Rebecca and Weelou23 for adding Old Habits to their alerts! <strong>  
><strong>Lastly I'd like to thank princess alexia and Weelou23 for adding Old Habits to their favorites!<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry this update took so long, things have been crazy around here lately to say the least. I'll try to update as soon as possible, promise!<strong>


	9. The Sentance

Chapter 8; Death Sentence

Kyra looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a full length ball gown Xander had provided for her and one of the female attendants was currently styling her hair. It had been nearly two weeks since she was brought t Xander's palace and so far she'd done whatever he said because she still had faith that Riddick was going to come for her. but now…her resolve was beginning to waver. Riddick had no idea where she even was, who knew how long it would be until he found her. if her ever did… Kyra gave the young girl behind her a smile through the mirror after reviving a puzzled look. "Just thinking," she assured her. She nodded and finished perfecting Kyra's hair.

Tonight Xander was throwing a ball of some sort; Kyra had a hunch that it was less of a celebration and more of a chance to show her off to his friends. The thought made her blood boil. She hated being treated as an object, especially by men.

Xander walked into the room and looked her over with a smile. "You look positively stunning." He gave a curt nod to the attendant who left in a hurry. Kyra watched her leave and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing. "Are you ready?"

She looked at herself one last time. "As ready as I'll ever be." She slipped her arm around his when it was offered and followed him out of her bedroom. Kyra took in his appearance for the first time. He may be a vial man, and Kyra would love nothing more than to slit this throat, but she had to admit, he was a handsome man and the tuxedo he wore only added to his attractiveness. Though he still couldn't hold a candle to Riddick.

Xander caught her looking and a smug smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "See something you like?"

Kyra quickly looked away, glaring at the wall. "Not really," she lied.

Xander chuckled as they stopped in front of a pair of intricately decorate doors. He gave a not to one of the men flanking the doors before they were pushed open and they were granted accesses. Another man, somewhere in the room Kyra couldn't see, announced them as they walked inside. Kyra looked around at all of the people and momentarily lost herself. There had to be at least five hundred people filling the room. She felt dizzy. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome." Xander said, his voice carrying throughout the room. "Tonight is a celebration, but I'll get to that later, for now please, enjoy the wine an music."

A chorus of applause rang out before the band in the center of the room began to play Xander swept Kyra into his arms as he lead her around the dance floor. Kyra kept her eyes on anything but Xander as he led the dance. "What do you think?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

Kyra sighed and took in the ball from. It looked like any other fancy ball room. "It's fine, but I am curious, what exactly are you celebrating?"

Xander chuckled. "All in good time my pet," he took hold of her arm and spun her outwards before spinning her back into his arms, her back pressed against his chest. "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," he whispered into her ear.

Riddick pressed against the wall, keeping to the shadows. He managed to break into Xander's palace, however one he was inside and realized what was going on, he quickly found a disguise. For some reason the sick bastard was throwing some kind of ball. It played well to his advantage though. His eyes darted around the room trying to lock onto either Xander or Kyra but there were so many people. He sighed and watched the people around him, stealthily moving between the dancing bodies as he left the safety of the shadows. Nothing was ever accomplished by hiding in the shadows.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone slowed to a stop as two people walked onto a raised dais and a bright spotlight shown down on them. "My friends, I have an announcement to make." Riddick knew that this was the man he was looking for, and Kyra was standing right beside him. He begged her to make eye contact with him. He took in her appearance for a brief moment. She did look stunning. "Kyra," Xander held his hand out expectedly and Kyra took it, allowing him to pull her closer. "I'm happy to announce that Kyra and I will be getting married. Tonight I'd like to think of this ball as our engagement celebration."

Riddick's blood began to boil. Xander was going to die. That was the end of it. Kyra belonged to Riddick no other man. His fists clenched at his sides. He was moving before he even realized it. Riddick jumped onto the dais behind Xander and Kyra. Screams rang out as the two of them turned around. "Riddick!" Kyra made a move to run to him but Xander stopped her, tangling a fist in her hair and pulling her back. Riddick growled and never took his eyes off Xander.

"Well, this is a surprise, Riddick, in my palace." He chuckled and shook his head. "I guess I should have known Toombs wouldn't be able to kill you."

Riddick smirked and pulled two knives from his person. "Toombs keeps trying, but he never seems to get anywhere."

Xander nodded to one of his guards and handed Kyra off, taking a sword from the man. "Let's settle this like gentleman, shall we?"

Riddick chuckled darkly. "There's just one problem with that." He took a stance and got ready for the blood bath. "I'm not a gentleman." He smirked wickedly and rose the blades in his hands. "I'm an animal."


	10. Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 9**

"**I'm an animal." Riddick moved before Xander had a chance to do anything like sick his guards. Riddick had planned on this being an easy fight, but the second Xander blocked his attack and side stepped to draw the blade of his sword down Riddick's arm he realized this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was. **

"**You underestimate me Riddick," Xander chuckled as he watched Riddick grab his bleeding arm. "Just because I'm a gentleman and you're, as you so colorfully put it, an animal does not mean that you will win." He circled the dais smirking. "It's a pity really, that someone like you, with your talent and power, should fall. How about I make you a deal?" He smirked and glanced over at Kyra who was fighting the guards detaining her. "I'll let you live, let you travel the galaxy looking for your next victims, but I keep Kyra."**

**Riddick growled, his vision going red. "Kyra's not yours to have." He moved again, swinging with a right hook that caught Xander off guard and knocked him back. He didn't like that very much. He countered with a swing of his sword and Riddick barely missed the blade. He went on the defense to avoid getting struck by the blade. He kept backing up until he reached the edge of the dais, nearly falling off of it. He growled and pushed his legs, jumping over his head, flipping over and swinging again. This time he managed to catch Xander in the back, right over the sweet spot. Unfortunately it wasn't deep enough to do any real damage. If anything it only slowed him down a little. **

**Xander growled and turned facing him, his sword going up, getting ready to attack again, but Riddick still had the upper hand. He ducked under the sword and drew his blade over Xander's stomach, spilling more blood. It dropped in pools at Xander's feet. Riddick smirked and kicked him in the gut where the new wound was. Xander fell to the floor and coughed up blood, it spilling from his mouth. "This is where you end." He drew his blade over his neck; cutting the cords and watching him fall to the floor. **

**No one in the room moved, the guards stood there, stock still unsure of what had just happened. Kyra broke free of their hold on her and ran up on the stage, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. Riddick pulled her into his arms, holding her close and kissing her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," he whispered into her curls. Kyra just shook her head and held him tighter. Riddick scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. No one tried to stop them; no one said a word as he carried Kyra back to the ship. **

**He didn't put her down even as he strapped into the pilot's seat and took off. He just held Kyra tight through the initial turbulence until they were safe in the quietness of space. He put the auto pilot on and let it handle the control and stood, taking Kyra to the back of the ship and sitting down on the bed with her. "Kyra, look at me."**

**She slowly lifted her head and Riddick noticed her makeup had been running, which meant she'd been crying. He felt horrible. He never should have let them take her. He should have been stronger. He should have never let them hurt her. "I thought you were dead," she whispered. That broke his heart. That was the second time she'd whispered those words to him. That was it. For Kyra's sake and his own, he was going to get stronger. He wasn't going to let this ever happen again. **

**He kissed the top of her head and looked at her. "Careful who you're talking to, Kyra." He smirked and slowly reached around behind her to begin unthreading the corset of her dress. She just smiled, unquestioning of his motives for taking the dress off. Once Riddick one the battle with his patience over battling the strings that laced the back of her dress he smoothed and sides of it down her arms and helped her to stand so he could pull it off. Riddick was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing anything under it. **

**He pulled Kyra back onto his lap and cupped his face, placing a heated kiss against her lips. He pushed her back against the cot and between the two of them managed to work him out of her clothes. For the first time in his life Riddick was making love to a woman, not just fucking her. **

**Kyra lay in his arms, naked beneath a blanket and cuddled into his side while he held her. She felt completely at home in his arms. Safe, secure, wanted, loved. That's when Riddick surprised the hell out of her. "I love you," those three simple words whispered into her hair. Kyra looked up at him, a little shocked. "I mean it, I thought I was going to die when you were gone, I had no idea what happened to you. No idea where to find you. I thought I was going to go crazy."**

**Kyra smiled and lay back down in his arms. "I love you too; I think I have since we got off that creepy planet." She giggled at the memories. "We sure have been through a lot together haven't we?"**

**Riddick nodded and pulled her closer. "We sure as hell have."  
><strong>

**Kyra smiled and placed a kiss on his chest laying her head on it. Riddick tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She just smiled thinking how right this was. They were nearly asleep when the computer's alarm system started going off. "What the hell?"**

**Riddick smirked and got up, walking over to the monitor. "I had a system installed so I don't have to check the records every day. If our names pop up, the computer lets us know." He logged in and sure enough there were bounties out on both of them, higher than what Xander had them for. "What's your favorite game?" he asked grinning over at her. **

**Kyra smirked. "Who's the better killer?"**

**Riddick grinned. "Let's play."**

**Four months later Kyra was sitting in the copilot's chair watching the stars pass by while Riddick sharpened his knives beside her. Kyra was blankly staring out into space, her head resting against her hands. "You know," she said, not looking over at him, "I think we should land somewhere soon, I'm getting restless."**

**Riddick chuckled and with a few simple key stroked they were on route to the next available planet. "This one's known for its convicts, you sure you want to land?" he asked. **

**Kyra smirked, one of her canines showing between her lips. "Absolutely."**

**Riddick smirked. "Good."**

**Riddick and Kyra were back to their old ways, landing whenever they were bored of playing it safe in space and keeping it down on the low. Usually when they would land they would run into trouble with the locals, every now and then they would run into a bounty hunter but it was never anything they couldn't handle. **

**They always did say, old habits died hard. **


End file.
